


Charcoal

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Marthe, burning.For the prompt, "Charcoal".





	Charcoal

Marthe, burning, marries Jerott, the scale of his confusion regarding Lymond matches her own. For too long her brother has been the fixed point around which their emotions have revolved. He has been an obsession: embittered, fascinated, drained them. She tries to reset their course. 

Marthe, burnt down, absent air, cannot endure the wretchedness of their marriage. Too bad to ask of Jerott, faded warrior-priest, Lymond-addict, to fill needs she can barely articulate. She has no choice, so reduced, but to step out from the soot. 

Marthe, carbonite, explosive coal on rock, inevitably sets her course for Lymond once more.


End file.
